Furtive Things
by SkullsAndInk
Summary: Another addition to the story of Mira and Bucky. Mira has been having trouble not wanting more than what she and Bucky have arranged, and resorts to old habits to keep herself calm. What happens when Bucky finds her indulging in these habits? Rating for language, angsty smoking, and angry 'snogging', if you catch my drift.


**AN: Part three of the Bucky's Neighbor series. Read ahead for some good old-fashioned angry sex.**

 **Disclaimer: Only Mira is mine, not Bucky. If he was, this wouldn't be just fantasy ;)**

Calm, warm night in the city. Few cars roamed the streets, most people being securely away in their houses, asleep with their families. The few people out and about were not the most reputable lost, the creatures that thrived once the sun sank behind the horizon. The ones who lived until the first rays of dawn peeked through before retreating once more into the appearance of normalcy required of them in the monotony of daily life. Shadows were good friends, hiding the furtive activities that many wished to keep hidden. As Mira breathed out a plume of smoke from her breath, she pondered on this, how she was happy to keep this particular activity hidden. Bucky didn't know, but she had taken up cigar smoking not too long ago. It had been a habit in college, but she quit after a couple months, but the habit tended to rear its ugly head whenever she was stressed. She wasn't proud of this vice, but it helped in a way. And as long as no one but herself knew, she could pretend this part of herself didn't exist. It quieted the rampaging thoughts in her brain, calming everything down till all she felt was the buzz of nicotine, which threw a fuzzy curtain over the world around her.

Mira was listening to some of her favorite songs as she walked, paying no heed to her surroundings, not caring about anything except her every dwindling smoke. She had never and would never take up cigarettes, that was one line she would never cross, but there was a sort of familiarity in cigars, taking her back to a happier time. A time when she and her friends would sneak out of their dorms late at night to smoke at the nearby park. They hadn't wanted anyone to see them smoking, knowing the general opinion of smokers, and it added an extra layer of thrill to the experience.

That sort of familiarity and comfort was what Mira needed this night. Everything that had been going on between her and Bucky had her head spinning in circles. The sex was amazing, that was true. Bucky was an extremely gifted lover, and her body was never left unsatisfied. But this was a matter of the heart, not the body. She had been content with their arrangement at first, purely physical, no strings attached. But as time went on, she found herself wanting more. Each morning that she woke up to find the bed empty next to her left a strange sort of ache in her heart. Whenever Bucky would come over, not for sex, but just to talk, she could feel how happy she was with him. He told amazing stories that left her sides aching with laughter, and every smile that she drew out of him made her light up inside. But whenever she thought about talking to him about this, she felt nothing but icy fear. What if he didn't want that, and decided to cut off all connection with her? Even just having him in her bed was better than nothing, even if she had to push aside the heartache.

Realizing she needed to head home, Mira took a turn down a street that led to her apartment complex. She had a route that she always followed when she smoked, so even with her head buzz, there was no chance of getting lost. As she neared the steps of her building, Mira heard a voice call out from an alley across the street. "You don't smoke." Emerging from the shadows, a very pissed off Bucky Barnes crossed his arms over his chest, his left one glinting in the dim streetlight.

Plucking the filter and cigar remains from her lips, Mira crushed the embers under her boot. "What's it to ya?" She didn't have the mental ability or energy to be afraid of an angry Bucky right now. The nicotine gave her a rush of stupid, uncaring bravado.

"What's it to me?!" Bucky demanded, striding across the empty street. In no time, he was in front of Mira, inches away from her face. "You're out at night, alone, unprotected, smoking of all things. So pardon me if I'm a little bit concerned, because this isn't like you at all. It's stupid and reckless, and that's not the Mira I know."

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do." Mira leaned back against, the wall behind her, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"Well enough to know when something is wrong." Bucky's tone was gentler, trying to figure out what had brought Mira to this point.

She sighed, the smell of smoke clinging to her breath. "Just some old demons playing in my head. Guilt over old mistakes. Some things you just never forget." She felt bad for lying, but at least it might get him off her back. He knew she didn't talk about her past much, and he never pushed. The same way she never pushed when she knew he didn't want to talk about something.

"Believe me, I understand. You know I understand." Bucky put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I just wish you would talk to me, instead of endangering yourself."

"Danger. I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha." Mira laughed mirthlessly, shrugging off his hand. Bucky's attempts to comfort her were doing the opposite.

"Get inside Mira." The anger was back.

"And if I refuse?" She was going to go in anyways, but wasn't in the mood to play nicely.

"You know what, I'm tired of this." In one swift movement, Bucky scooped Mira off her feet and threw her over his shoulder.

"James Buchanan Barnes, you put me down right now!" Mira beat her hands on his back, trying to get him to drop her.

"Shut up." Bucky hissed, and Mira felt a sharp sting on her backside. The bastard had had the nerve to spank her!

The climb up the stairs was filled with Mira shouting curses at Bucky, spewing expletives that he had spanked her, demanding he put her down. Four flights later, they reached Mira's door, which Bucky opened once more with the spare key. Crossing into the apartment and shutting the door securely, Bucky threw Mira down on her couch, where she let out a huff of air, momentarily dazed.

"Now you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Bucky demanded, his hands on his hips in a stance that exuded dominance. Despite her anger, Mira couldn't help but find that pose incredibly sexy. Her insides fluttered slightly with desire, but she ignored it.

"Get the hell out of my apartment, Bucky." Mira was angry at his rough treatment, and was in no mood to humor the brunette man further.

"I'm trying to figure out why the fuck you were being so monumentally stupid! You know it's not safe to go out this late. I only found out because I couldn't sleep and heard your door. If something had happened and I had been asleep, I couldn't have done a thing about it!"

"I don't need your help, Barnes. I can very well take care of myself." Mira rose off the couch, moving to the door to get Bucky out.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"None of your damn business, that's what!"

"It is my business! You're my friend, and I worry when my friends are putting themselves at risk."

Mira's look darkened. His use of 'friend' pissed her off. "I'm not your friend, Barnes. I'm just a good fuck whenever it pleases you, you've made that perfectly clear." The redhead threw open the door. "Now if you don't mind, I would ask you to kindly fuck off."

Bucky was even more frustrated and angry. He had no idea where this was coming from, and he didn't like it. Stalking over to stand inches away from Mira's face once more, he asked "And if I refused?" Mocking her words from earlier.

He was so close to her, and his anger had set a fire inside of her. No matter how much this pained her heart, she still wanted him. Too lost in her anger and remaining head buzz, Mira didn't think. She crashed her lips to his, biting down on his full lower lip, then plunged her tongue into his mouth, dominating him. Bucky responded quickly with a bite of his own, and the two began to battle for dominance. The brunette man picked Mira off the ground, and the door slammed shut as he threw her back against it, not even bothering with the lock. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she could feel his raging hard on through the black yoga pants she wore. The zipper of his jeans pressed into her wet core, and she wriggled her hips, desperately seeking friction. Bucky's hands, which had previously held onto her thighs, moved to her shirt, his left hand cupping her breast while his human hand scratched lines into the skin of her back.

The harsh treatment only further inflamed Mira, who yanked off Bucky's shirt as best she could, her teeth finding the now bare skin of his neck. She didn't bother being gentle, biting down on the sweaty flesh there. Instead of moving to different spots, she sucked on the one stop on his neck that drop him crazy, nipping and sucking in a way that was sure to leave a mark. She dragged her nails down his back, leaving angry red marks. They were intent on hurting each other, finding release for their mutual anger and confusion.

Bucky growled, a sound that turned Mira on to no end, and he set her down on the floor, only to rip off her shirt and quickly undo her bra, leaving them both topless. He attacked her red nipples, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh there, before pressing little bites into any skin he could get his mouth on. The skin above her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, the sweet spot just under her jawline. He left marks of his own too, dark red patches that were sure to turn purple in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Mira moaned, the pain providing sweet release to her inner turmoil, chasing away the darkness that had clouded her all day. Without warning, she grabbed Bucky's shoulders and pushed him down to the floor, quickly straddling him. She grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head. He could have fought back, but as soon as she started peppering bites onto his chest, all thoughts of resistance were gone. She bit his collarbone, his earlobe, the skin above his bellybutton, and the skin that was exposed just above his waistband. She laved her tongue over the sore skin, and Bucky couldn't help but imagine her doing the same thing to his cock. She rocked her still clothed hips against his, the friction giving them both a delicious taste of what was to come. "Fuck" Bucky hissed as her clothed sex brushed against his once more, and the redheaded vixen grinned down at him. Her eyes were flushed with pleasure, but her smile was teasing.

"As you wish." Quickly divesting Bucky of his pants, she slipped out of her own, quickly followed by her underwear, which were tossed off into some dark corner of the room. She was pleased to find that he was bare under his pants. She wrapped her hand around Bucky's stiff erection, pumping once, twice, three times, feeling intense pride from seeing his head thrown back in pleasure. What was it about this man that she could get off just from pleasuring him?

Not satisfied with their positions, Bucky flipped them over, putting Mira on the bottom as he kept her hands pinned above her head in just the way that she had done with him. Pinning her arms with one hand, he reached his other down to between her legs, testing her wetness. With no warning, he plunged two fingers inside her, rocking back and forth inside her along the same path his cock would take soon. Mira hissed and whined, but refused to beg. Not tonight of all nights.

Deciding he had had enough of the foreplay, Bucky removed his fingers and lined himself up with her entrance. Impatient to get her pleasure, Mira bucked her hips up, forcing Bucky quickly inside of her. They both groaned and growled with the mutually pleasurable sensation. There was nothing gentle in the harsh thrusts, just pure animalistic fucking. They were both so horny it didn't take much for them to be on the brink. Bucky pumped his hips harder into Mira. "I'm about to…"

"Me too" the redhead beauty panted. With a few more thrusts, Bucky let out a roar of pleasure, which he quickly silenced by biting down onto Mira's neck. That final burst of pain, coupled with the sound of Bucky reaching his peak inside of her, sent Mira over the edge, crying out her own release.

The two laid there panting, sweaty and sated. Their skin was covered in red bites, scratches, and bruises. They were both sure to carry the marks from tonight's activities with them tomorrow. Rolling off from on top of Mira, Bucky moved onto his side and looked over at the gorgeous redhead. "Want to tell me what the hell that was all about?"


End file.
